Salir de cama
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: ...tenía sus recompensas y si una de ellas era poder abrazar al mayor y poder pasar la tarde con él estaba seguro que volvería a repetir el día. Jumpy pair.


**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo fic, esta vez por el cumpleaños de mi chico favorito de la Hyotei, Hiyoshi Wakashi ^^= ¡Feliz cumpleaños! XD**

**El fic no era lo que pensaba desde un principio pero creo que igual se puede leer sin ningún problema -.-U. Cierto, contiene MUY ligera mención de Timeless pair ósea, HiyoshixGakuto(algunas podrán conocerle como Jumpy pair o simplemente HiyoGaku -.- si alguien sabe el nombre correcto me avisa, por favor :b)**

**PoT no me pertence sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, muchas veces he querido que utilizaras un poco mas al pobre de Taki pero con la nueva temporada no le veo futuro al pobre chico -.-.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVAVA**

**Salir de cama**

**Por:Zafiro Rachel Any**

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama caía fuertemente sobre él, su familia se había comportado extraña consigo lo que no sirvió en absoluto para aliviar esa sensación que le nacía y que le siguió aún durante el trecho hasta el colegio.

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama permaneció con él aún cuando puso un pie en el recinto del saber haciéndose mas palpable conforme se abría paso hacia su aula y las personas le saludaban de manera entusiasta sin ningún motivo aparente.

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama se acrecentó en el momento en que vio a la bella durmiente de Hyotei saltarle encima y saludarle de manera entusiasta para después darle una pequeña bolsa de regalo.

-En cuanto lo vi supe que debías tenerlo. Espero que te guste.

¿Por qué creía su sempai que debía tener un pollo de peluche que simulaba traer una pequeña bolsa en forma de hongo? Bueno, viniendo de él cualquier cosa era mejor que recibir el nuevo tomo de _JojoBizarde_.

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama estuvo presente durante todas las clases y volvió a tomar tamaño a la hora del almuerzo donde una vez más algunos desconocidos y valientes le saludaron de manera entusiasta y de a poco la sensación comenzó a transformarse en estrés puro que parecía ir en aumento con cada paquete de chocolates o cursis presentes que le eran entregado por la planta femenina del colegio.

¿Pero de que rayos iba todo esto? Mejor aún, ¿Dónde diablos iba a ocultar todo eso antes de que _él_ lo viera y le armara la bronca?

Mejor guardarse el deseo de destruir el mundo.

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama le hizo compañía aún al finalizar las clases y en su camino a los territorios del club de tenis, donde una vez mas su estrés salió a relucir cuando algunos valientes no titulares se le acercaron felicitándolo y deseando que lo que quedaba del día le fuera de maravilla. ¿De que hablaban? Akutagawa se le acerco por segunda vez en el día de manera igual de entusiasta que la primera vez, así le siguieron el resto de los titulares.

La sensación de, definitivamente, mejor no haber salido de cama alcanzó su punto máximo cuando _lo_ vio a lo lejos sonriendo divertido y sin dar el menor indicio de hacer algo por ayudarle, es más parecía de disfrutar de ver su sufrimiento.

El chasquido de unos dedos hizo callar a todos en aquel sitio, Taki que había sido el último en acercarse se aparto para dar espacio al soberano de ese imperio del tenis.

Le vio por sobre la montaña de presentes de envolturas coloridas a la espera de cualquier tonto veredicto o deseo que se le ocurriera a su alteza.

-Kabaji, ayuda al pobre de Hiyoshi con esos regalos.

-Usu.

-Ya me encargare de que los hagan llegar hasta tu casa.- sonrió con autosuficiencia para mayor fastidio del menor que mas confundido, estresado y agotado no podía estar. Desvío la vista hacia donde estaba _él_ que seguía con esa mueca burlona pintada en su fino rostro. El emperador noto esto y con un dejo de fastidio por no ser el centro de atención del de segundo se coló entre la vista de ambos.- No morirás con que no veas a tu _novia_ un día.

-¡Oye!

Atobe hizo caso omiso de las protestas del que se había permanecido alejado y divertido, paso un brazo por los hombros del chico del enbu tenis haciéndolo caminar hacia una de las pistas centrales.

-Hiyoshi, hoy por ser un día especial te daré la dicha y el honor de tener un partido contra mí. Sin embargo, eso no significa que seré condescendiente contigo y que te regalare la victoria.- el menor arqueo una ceja que a Atobe se le antojo interpretar como decepción.- No pongas esa cara, será divertido. Anda a ponerte el uniforme, oree-sama no te esperara mas de tres minutos.- No obstante el pelinaranjo no hizo ademán alguno de moverse para acatar la orden del emperador.

A lo lejos una sola persona pudo ver como el desconcierto y el estrés parecían apoderarse del mas joven, ¿acaso le pediría posponer el juego? No, Hiyoshi nunca perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarse a su capitán. Meditó y pronto un tic nervioso le aquejo, ¿podría ser que Wakashi no…?

- ¿Aa~nnnn? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Con todo respeto, Atobe-san, ¿Qué día tan especial es este?

Sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano y le hacia salir de la línea de fuego antes de que Keigo se recuperara del shock producido por esas palabras y quisiera mandarlo al calabozo.

Se dejo guiar hacia la parte trasera de los vestidores del club, mientras seguía en su carrera supo a donde se dirigían, al único sitio fuera del edificio de clases que gustaba frecuentar cuando estaba fastidiado y que solo una persona sabía que le podía hallar fácilmente en ese sitio. Se detuvieron a unos metros, desde donde podían ver claramente los límites con la sección preparatoria.

Mientras trato de normalizar su respiración recibió un golpe en el brazo, miro a su salvador con el ceño fruncido a lo que el otro respondió torciendo los labios.

-Me dolió.

-Cállate, que el siguiente seguro te deja en la enfermería y sin tu ansiado puesto de singles uno.- pronunció aún mas el ceño, ambos suspiraron en señal de derrota.- Sonaste a Kabaji durante el festival en honor a su cumpleaños.

-¿Perdón?- rodó lo ojos comprobando su teoría.

-Si serás lento. Hoy es cinco de diciembre

-…

-Mmh… ¿feliz cumpleaños?

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama se esfumo junto con el repentino abrazo propinado por el otro, el estrés diminuyo pero su vergüenza apareció al darse cuenta que había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. Sintió como él mas bajo restregaba el rostro en su pecho y le reñía dulcemente por su despiste.

-Mukahi-sempai.

El susodicho sonrió con el rostro oculto a sabiendas que cuando al menor le salía el respeto es por que en verdad se sentía culpable. Deshizo el abrazo para verle mejor, notó encantado la mueca de fastidiosa culpabilidad, rió para sus adentros al tiempo que metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su jersey.

La sensación de mejor no haber salido de cama había desaparecido en su totalidad siendo ocupada rápidamente por la vergüenza que se desarrolló al ver como el mayor sacaba un pequeño sobre blanco con un listón rojo adornándole. Se lo ofreció para aun mayor pena de Wakashi.

-En cuanto lo vi supe que debías tenerlo. Espero que te guste.

-Mientras no creas que un pollo con una bolsa en forma de seta me sirve, cualquier cosa me vendrá bien.- respondió de manera algo cortante. Gakuto parpadeo perplejo, pareció recordar algo, palideció de golpe.

-¡Demonios!- quiso agregar algo más pero el menor ya había sacado el contenido del sobre y lo contemplaba embelesado.- Wakashi…espero que tengas libre la tarde y que aceptes mi compañía.

"Festival de cine de arte marcial" pudo leer en el encabezado de los dos ticket extraídos del sobre, miro al mayor que le miraba expectante. Soltó un suspiro y con el rostro aún sonrojado abrazo al pelicereza.

Haber pasado por todo ese estrés y quedar en ridículo tenía sus recompensas y si una de ellas era poder abrazar al mayor y poder pasar la tarde con él estaba seguro que volvería a repetir el día.

Internamente agradecía haber salido de cama.

**n-u-n-u-Owari-u-n-u-n**

**m-w-m-w-Omake-w-m-w-m**

-Ahora sabes por que Atobe estaba benevolente contigo.- sonrió mientras le ofrecía un pequeño paño para secar su sudor.

El partido de cumpleaños que Atobe le había propuesto a su futuro sucesor había terminado hacía escasos minutos con la obvia victoria para el emperador. El pelinaranjo había tenido que disculparse con su capitán, muy a su manera, y pedirle que cumpliera su palabra de no ser amable con él y jugar con todo. A pesar de la inminente derrota Hiyoshi no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con el poco común presente de cumpleaños de su superior.

El estrés de ser abordado por el resto de los miembros del equipo no cesaba pero había disminuido gracias a la genial técnica de Mukahi para ahuyentarles, bastaba con que el acróbata llegara y le plantara un beso en los labios para que todos huyeran despavoridos y es que siendo sinceros, no era usual que el chico del enbu tenis permitiera esos arranques de cariño.

-¿Benevolente? No creo que exista en su vocabulario.

-Pues yo le oí usarla cuando te propuso el partido ¿o acaso dijo otra palabra?.- le paso una botella de agua mientras a lo lejos Oshitari trataba de hacer callar a Jiroh que cantaba por centésima vez _feliz cumpleaños_- hablando de regalos. Mencionaste un pollo…

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah, si! Akutagawa-san me regalo el peluche de un pollo que trae una bolsa en forma de hongo colgada del ala.- se explico mientras recordaba el presente y seguía con sus esfuerzos de pensar en donde le había visto la utilidad el dormilón.

-Ese Jiroh… de haber sabido que ese Piyo-chan (1) iba a hacer para ti le hubiera obligado a buscarte otra cosa. Pero no me di cuenta, me dijo que esa persona se parecía al pollo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Se miraron perplejos y desviaron la vista hacia donde el dormilón seguía cantando entusiasmado, le vieron huir del agarre del de gafas y correr a escudarse tras Gakuto.

-¡Eh, tu! Me debes una explicación. Me dijiste que el Piyo-chan era para regalar a alguien que se le parecía y ¡se lo regalaste a Wakashi!

-Yo no decía al pollo en si, yo me refería al ítem que porta.- silencio.- ¡Tontos! ¡Un hongo!…un hongo como su nuevo dueño.- Gakuto apretó los labios cuando su amigo se dio a explicar perfectamente al estirar el brazo y acariciar tiernamente la cabeza del chico.- el nombre es extra ahora que lo pienso.

**AVAVAVA**

**1 Para empezar, Piyo-chan es el nombre de, efectivamente, un pollo de peluche aunque la empresa a sacado una y mil monadas con la imagen de este plumífero ser. Es más, estoy segura que mas de una lo debe conocer y sino pueden teclear en su buscador y les aparecera tiernas referencias a este monigote.**

**Ahora explicando al pollo y a Hiyoshi, mientras buscaba imágenes de Wakashi a lado de Gakuto me tope con que una de las maneras abreviadas para citar a la pareja es PiyoGaku, es fecha que no entiendo que tiene que ver la palabra pollo con Hiyoshi la única lógica que le encontré fue el parecido del nombre -.- Piyo-chan… Hiyo-chan…si alguien sabe mas del tema agradecería que me informara.**

**Y bueno del hongo… creo que es obvio -.- **

**¡Válgame el título con poca originalidad! Pero es que soy malísima poniendo títulos, así que sabrán disculparme ^^U**

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino pues ya ni modo XD.**

**Y una vez mas me permito decir, ¡feliz cumpleaños Hiyoshi-kun! ^^=**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, jitomatazo, amenaza de muerte son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta otra ocasión.**

**Sayop.**


End file.
